Digital Remix Ep. 5
' |episodenumber = 5/ |next = Digital Remix Ep. 6 |previous = Digital Remix Ep. 4 }} is the fifth episode of . Due to a decision made by Lachlan this episode featured a double tribal council. The Confessionals for this episode can be found here. Day 15 Tribal Council part 1 can be found here. Day 15 Tribal Council part 2 can be found here. Story Despite the tribe swap from the previous episode the little skin sacks on Tanooki believed themselves to be completely immortal having never gone to a Tribal Council... oh how silly. Honestly they should have been shaking in their boots when it was announced that the Arcade was under going a change for this round as the scent of a twist was in the air, but still they were cocky little bastards... all cept Cody, Raymond, and Katie who weren't really there at all. Lachlan, having a heart full of dedication and aspiration, volunteered for the Arcade Challenge while Hunter sat on his thumbs and was randomly selected to compete. Perhaps they weren't excited since there was no grand prizes this time as Immunity wasn't even up for grabs. Instead they were only told that the winner of the challenge would have a choice between safety and power. Sounds intriguing right? RIGHT!? Our hero from down under Lachlan won the Arcade therefore won the difficult decision. He choose power, which allowed him to make a choice for both tribes. The choice presented to him was to either force a double tribal council with no Immunity Challenge forcing players to rely on their previous Arcade wins for protection on the vote, or take an Immunity Wager which would force the losing tribe to go to Tribal twice in a row if they lost the next challenge. Not believing his tribe's challenge strength Lachlan forced a double tribal council. Hunter got Lachlan's sloppy seconds as he was given safety, which meant he was exiled from the vote. On Tanooki, before the instructions could even be posted on to Tumblr everyone had decided that it would be Cody to go. Cody applied to experiment with only regret in his heart as he wanted to play with his Matsu friends, but at the same time was as worthless as hot dog flavored water as he did nothing to help his tribe and would rather play Problematic Drag Race than be involved in strategy talks. Cody was a lamb to the slaughter at his tribal council. As for the Kremling Tribal Council Logan followed his friend Miranda with salt taffy flavored tears. Challenges 'Arena' Snake - No you won’t be playing Metal Gear, but you will be playing a game that involves SNAKES!!! I thought you all had so much fun playing with pixels let’s go with a simplistic game and play the Snake Game. Tribal Council Kremling Tribal Tanooki Tribal Voting Confessionals Still in the Running Trivia *This episode was named by Nathan. *Other episode titles for consideration was: "I will fly to wherever the fuck he lives and chop off his dick and feed it to the animals he works with at petsmart" - Ryan talking about JaeMin; and "I'd love to other-throw the king soon" - Nick plotting against Simon *The host thought of the Safety or Power Wager twist a day before the post was made in the shower kind of ticked that Dom ruined the Double Tribal Council scheduled for pre-swap.